


LARP THIS!

by Amatea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LARPing, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatea/pseuds/Amatea
Summary: I hate you Brigitte! You and your unfair, overpowered weapons! When you invited the team to LARP at the park, I didn't think you'd play so hard. Now it's just the two of us, your stupid mace and shield versus my dual swords. And I never back down! Game on!





	LARP THIS!

“Giving you a little extra, D.Va!”

 

If you say that one more time, Brigitte, I will tear your bodybuilder butt apart with my dual foam swords! Also, your surfboard shield and tetherball mace are so cheap! Why did you invite us all to LARP in the park in the first place? Just to curb stomp everyone with your overpowered weapons while random strangers walking their dogs stop to spectate? Mei’s glasses fell off when you pulled her pool noodle spear right out of her hands. Reinhardt’s eye is still red from that impact at the start of the round. At least Alecksandra (we still call her Zarya) and McCree are having fun cooking BBQ beetroots and ribs. I’d rather be eating right now, but not before I kill your win streak.

 

If I can land a single blow, you told me the other day, we can spend tomorrow playing Fighters of the Storm II. That means we can finally have some alone time outside of the MEKA hangar, when you come everyday to check on my stuff.

 

Brigitte is my favorite foe, and I love her very much. I won’t give up now!

 

My legs are covered in dirt from the fifty thousand times she knocked me over and I think my tank has a tear in the back. Is that a bug crawling in my hair? I’m out of breath, and my dual swords feel really heavy. Brigitte made these for me out of PVC pipes and pink styrofoam.

 

I played lots of hack-and-slash games when I was little, so I thought I knew how to use swords in real life. Couldn’t be so different, I thought. But Brigitte actually uses a mace in combat, so she has the upper hand here. She proved that when she beat her own master Reinhardt today.

 

Brigitte’s approaching me now, spinning her tether ball on a string, ready to fire her unfair ranged strike. I have to shuffle backwards, keeping my wide stance, to stay out of range. In a fighting game, the most important thing to keep in mind is the physical space between you and your opponent.

 

Looking for a tell, I track her eyes, her adorable plushy face. Ah, she’s giving me the look again. The stupid smile, the stupid curl of her brow like she’s watching her cat eat out of a can of tuna. It’s like I’m her little ‘kanin’ (rabbit in Swedish), as she likes to call me. And I’m totally fine with it if we weren’t...uh-oh!

 

“Catch!” Brigitte yells, swinging her mace at maximum range toward my face. I smack that ball down hard with my right hand sword. Haha! Now you have to recover your ball, giving me a chance to strike! With my best battle cry (practiced it while playing ranked Heroes of the Storm) I follow up with a charge at her right flank. My voice is cracking a little, hoarse from trash talking her all day.

 

Her reaction is slow. She’s tired, I can tell, because she dropped the handle of her mace! All she has left to defend herself is her big shield and a dumb look of surprise. Without her mace, she’s totally out of options! I run up close enough to wrap my hands around her sweet smelling hair and adjust her cute ponytail...except I have to strike the killing blow first!

 

The surfboard blocks my vision now. She was waiting for me the whole time. One hard bash of her shield, one solid thud on the grass, and I’m flat on my bottom wondering why. Why can’t I ever defeat you, Brigitte!?

 

It’s time to vent. I drop my useless lightsabers aside and let the salt flow through me. “Aw, come on!” I yell. “That’s OP as heck!” My back meets the ground and I’m rolling around in a tantrum. Yeah, that’s right! I’m so salty! My teeth grind and my legs squirm around like snakes. Gathering bunches of grass in my hands, I can’t stop the rage. No more lovey dovey with Brigitte! No more LARPing! No more bragging to my stream chat!

 

I close my eyes and lay still as a plank of wood. My body is sore, I’m hangry, and I wish Brigitte would just die!

 

My armpit tingles with Brigitte’s soft hands. She lifts me off the ground with no effort at all. I see the park again, blue skies and the city beyond. Brigitte’s tired breath brushes against my neck. It feels good to be close to her, no matter if it’s in combat or affection. She puts me back down and pulls me in for a hug. I’m buried in her muscular arms, and my head squishes between her breasts. It’s really soothing, the way her body presses me from all sides, the feeling of her chin resting on my head. I can feel her heart beating rapidly from exertion.

 

I still hate her, but only a little.

 

“Are you broken, my little rabbit?” Brigitte asks playfully.

 

“You’re broken, Brigitte!” I bark back. "Can't even fight with a real weapon! Augh! Go fix your stupid LARPing game!"

 

She’s obsessed with fixing things. First my MEKA, then my gaming rig, and then we started dating. With Reinhardt fully retired now, she stays with me and Overwatch full time. In the MEKA hangar bay, she likes to hold me like this all the time. Am I her own little pet project? A broken little pet to her?

 

She deserves a kiss and a GG, so I give it to her, a sexy kiss under her jaw. She tastes like sweat. Ew. Still want to kill her.

 

“Stop being mad about games,” shouts Zarya from across the the park “and come eat!”

 

Brigitte lifts me up and carries me over to the picnic table with the rest of the team. Zarya's serving food for old Reinhardt and Mei. Mccree found Jack and they're talking. Yes, I know I'm loved, but I’ll never stop being mad about losing, because I have my stupid, overpowered mechanic to fix me when I break. And I love her very much, even more than Starcraft. Maybe.

 

“Can we still play Fighters of the Storm II tomorrow, even though I lost?”

 

My best friend smiles warmly. “No, we’re preparing the MEKA for our next mission.”

 

I take back everything!


End file.
